Meowth
Meowth (ミャウス, Myausu) is a Normal-type Scratch Cat Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Persian starting at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Meowth has a feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. While a few have the ability to walk on two legs, most Meowth are quadrupeds. It has cream-colored fur, which turns brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head features four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in its forehead. Like Persian and "real-life" cats, Meowth is capable of retracting the claws on its fore- and hind-paws and bringing them out again when needed. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 9.3 lbs. Gender differences They have a penis if male as seen in look at that porn. Gallery Special abilities Meowth are valued for their ability to collect coins using Pay Day, as they are the only Pokémon that learn it. Meowth are also capable of dealing relatively powerful scratching attacks like Fury Swipes or Night Slash. Behavior Meowth are very fond of anything round and shiny. As such, they have been known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that is round and shiny—coins in particular. Although they are apparently not nocturnal, they spend most of the daytime napping. Meowth are considered rivals of Murkrow, because Murkrow are also known for stealing round and shiny objects and these two Pokémon have been known to steal from each other's hordes. Wild Meowth tend to live in groups in urban areas. Habitat Meowth usually live in towns and cities. They can also occasionally be found in vibrant forests or near beaches. It is normally native to Kanto and Johto, with some rare appearances in Sinnoh. Diet The Souls of the Icelandic recently departed children. Major appearances Team Rocket's Meowth Meowth is one of the five main Pokémon in the series (the other being Pikachu, Spencer and Sonic). Meowth is a member of Team Rocket, and he is unlike ordinary Meowth in that he can speak human language and walk on two legs instead of four. His first appearance was in Pokémon Emergency!. His background story, including another female Meowth named Meowzie, was told in Go West Young Meowth. Meowth was cloned in Mewtwo Strikes Back, but his clone couldn't talk or walk on two legs, just like an ordinary Meowth, likely due to the fact that Meowth needed to learn how to do this. The Meowth clone is encountered again in Mewtwo Returns. Meowzie Meowzie is the main reason behind Meowth's ability to talk and walk on two legs. He fell in love with her when he was still a stray Pokémon on the streets of Hollywood. Tyson's Meowth Tyson's Meowth debuted in Like a Meowth to a Flame. This Meowth was dressed up like Puss in Boots, giving it the nickname "Meowth in Boots". Other In The Purr-fect Hero, Timmy was reunited with a Meowth that saved him from a Beedrill. A gang of Meowth on the streets of Hollywood, which Meowth was a part of and Meowzie currently is, appeared in Go West Young Meowth. Over 100 years ago, The Black Arachnid had a Meowth as seen in Spinarak Attack. A Giant Meowth appeared in BW127, but as one of Zoroark's illusions. Minor appearances Ash used a Meowth during the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. The Meowth was defeated by the instructor's Vaporeon. A Meowth appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a Transformation of Mew. Pokédex entry Meowth, Scratch Cat Pokémon. It spends most of the time in daylight hours or during the day time sleeping and it loves to roam at night and becomes active, moving around its territory to gather coins and other objects that sparkle. However, when it sees round objects, it plays and loses track of time. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon